Eyes Like Stars
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Running from hostile aliens once again, the Doctor is forced to take refuge as a human on planet Earth, where as Blaine Anderson he falls in love with one Kurt Hummel. Doctor!Blaine, Companion!Niff. Klaine, Minor Niff.


**So a Doctor Who/ Klaine crossover! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Glee and Doctor Who belong to their respective owners. **

The Doctor flew around his TARDIS, pulling levers and pushing buttons as the machine started its standard _whooshing_ noise. He glanced at his companions, Jeff and Nick, who were both frantically moving their hands over the controls, wanting to help but not knowing how.

"Did they touch you?" he called, staring at one of the monitors.

"What?" Jeff yelled back, voice rising as he panicked.

"Did they touch you?" the Doctor said more firmly, meeting both pairs of eyes. "Pull that lever, Jeff, until the bar next to it reaches five, and then press the green and blue buttons next to it. And keep an eye on that screen, Nick! Make sure it doesn't go over, say, four million."

"No," Nick answered, slightly calmer than his friend and scanning the screen in front of him. "It's impossible. We were too far ahead."

"Good, good," the Doctor said, running a hand through his dark curls. He glanced at the monitor again. "What? No no no _no_," he yelled, rapidly pressing a button near the monitor. He pulled back suddenly, continuing to muss his hair as he muttered to himself. "How are they- oh, they're clever they are."

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Nick asked as the TARDIS lurched suddenly.

"We're being followed. They're going to latch on to any residual energy the TARDIS has, and they could follow us to the ends of the universe with that," he leaned down towards the screen again, confirming his suspicions. "Argh!" he yelled, pulling a few levers. "They've also managed to latch on to my essence, so even if we could separate ourselves from the TARDIS they'd find us."

Jeff had calmed down sufficiently since earlier, voice leveled as he spoke, "Well what do we do?"

The Doctor muttered softly to himself. "I'm going to have to- okay, yup there's no other option." He pulled out a small silver item, holding it in front of his companions as the TARDIS veered sharply again.

"Okay," he said, "the two of you are going to have to take this and keep it safe, right? This is very important. _Extremely _important. Because this is-"

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson woke up in his bed to a knocking on the door, after one of the most peculiar dreams he's witnessed in his short life. It was one of the most realistic yet fantastical dreams he's ever had, and he knows that this hasn't been the first time he's had one of them, as he can remember other similar situations. <em>They're just dreams<em>, he reminded himself as he made his way to the door, opening it just a crack to see one of his best friends, Jeff smiling at him.

"Hey, Blaine," he said brightly, "Are you ready yet? Classes start in forty- five minutes, and Nick wants to make it down in time for breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine answered distractedly, pulling on the Dalton-issued dark grey pants and buttoning up his white shirt.

"Are you okay, man?" Jeff asked, further into the room. "You look a little… spaced out or something."

The word "space" echoes around Blaine head like a lost memory, but he shakes his head, dispelling the thought. "I just had a weird dream is all."

"Like the others?" Jeff questioned, picking up a small leather-bound book on Blaine's desk and flipping through the pages with interest.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he ties the red and blue striped tie expertly. "I dream that I'm this… hero or adventurer or something like… Like a traveler!"

"A traveler?" Jeff asked critically, glancing up from the journal. "That doesn't sound that weird at all."

"But it's more than that," Blaine explained, pausing in his movements. "I travel across the stars or in space or something, in this… space ship or something."

"A blue police box?"

"Yeah!" Blaine said, happy to have the proper words. "Wait, how did you-"

"You write about it in here," Jeff interrupted, holding up the book. "See, look here," he walked closer to Blaine, showing him the page he was on.

The page was covered with inky black scrawls and half-completed drawings. There's a small black and white sketch in the middle of one page, depicting a small 1950-esque police box, surrounded by stars. Blaine took the book from Jeff, paging through it quickly. There are even more fantastical sketches and descriptions as he scans through, and he laughed and he placed the book down. He opened up a nearby window, breathing in the fresh air as he stared out to the campus below.

"I have got to stop drinking that tea your mom gave me before bed," he said. "I think it's giving me weird dreams."

Jeff hummed in agreement, fingering but not picking the book up again. "I don't know, man," he said. "There's some pretty good material in there. Are you sure you want to be a lawyer when you've finished college?"

Blaine laughed in response. "I'm sure," he said, shrugging on the navy Dalton blazer. "You know, serving justice and saving lives, that kind of thing."

"Not much 'saving lives' from behind a desk," Jeff commented wryly.

Blaine chuckled, shrugging at his friend noncommittally. "'To each his own', I guess. Breakfast, you said?"

"Yeah, c'mon," Jeff said, clapping his friend on the back. As Blaine walked out the door, Jeff lingered for a minute, eyeing a silver pocket watch lying next to the journal before closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>As the two of them walk into the dining hall, Nick ran up to them suddenly, eyes wide with panic.<p>

"Blaine!" he exclaimed without so much a hello, "There's a pocket watch in your room, right?"

Blaine shrugged confusedly in response. "Yeah I guess so," he said, remembering the fob watch next to the journal. "Why?"

Nick faltered for a moment, "I...uhm… need it. It's-it's my grandfather's, you see. And my mom was _pissed_ to find out it was missing. She's coming here to pick it up. Can I go and grab it from your room?"

"Sure, go ahead," Blaine said, still confused at his friend's odd behavior.

Nick smiled widely. "Thanks, man. You're a life saver. And Jeff," he said, pulling a white piece of paper out of his bag. "This is for you. It's an assignment you missed yesterday."

Jeff nodded carefully, folding and pocketing the paper. "Thanks for the update."

Nick already took off running, calling over his shoulder, "No problem, man!"

Blaine and Jeff stared as their friend took off. "Well… that was odd," Blaine commented.

Jeff shrugged, eyes shifting uneasily. "I've seen stranger. Anyways," he said brightly, continuing as if the entire conversation with Nick hadn't happened. "Shall we go?"

Blaine walked in front of him, getting into the breakfast line and striking up a conversation with the boy in front of him. Jeff pulled the paper back out of his pocket inconspicuously, scanning it quickly.

_The Roses_, was all it said, written in Nick's messy scrawl.

Jeff pocketed the note again, surveying the dining hall surreptitiously. He eyed the windows, where a thicket of rose bushes were beginning to bloom.

* * *

><p>Nick burst into the room, throwing the door open. There was nothing out of place in Blaine's room, aside from a thin red mist that had begun to trickle in through the open window, gathering on the desk below.<p>

"Oh, we're not making it _that_ easy for you," he muttered, taking a silver canister out of his bag and approaching the mist as close as he dared. He opened the canister once he was close enough, and felt a small ball of substance leave the canister, invisible until it touched the mist, which swarmed around it. Nick blew carefully onto the ball, and watched it slowly float out of the window, which he then closed.

Once he put the canister away, he picked up the silver pocket watch on the desk, slipping it into his pocket before running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking out of his French class, stuffing his textbook into his messenger bag when someone ran into him from behind.<p>

"Hey!" he said, turning to see the person's face, "Watch-"

A soft voice interrupted him, clear and highly pitched. "Terribly sorry," the boy said softly. A pair of crystal blue eyes met his for a moment, glittering in the light of the window across the hall. The boy rushed past him again, leaving that the only glimpse Blaine got of him.

Blaine walked towards his next class in a daze, passing Jeff without even acknowledging him. The blonde teen's eyes widened slightly, and he took off running down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>Once the transfer is done, then-<em>

_After that you should-_

_When they catch up-_

_They will-_

_If you lose-_

_If I start-_

_If-_

_If-_

Jeff slammed the TARDIS console in frustration, freezing the monitor on the Doctor.

"You've been in this situation before, damn it!" He ran his hand through his hair before sighing and leaning forward to start the video again.

* * *

><p>Blaine exited Warbler practice; animatedly talking to Nick about the latest solo the council had given him and his plans for the weekend.<p>

"Yeah so I was thinking of just staying local this week," Blaine said, adjusting his shoulder strap. "No big plans or anything like that. What about you?"

Nick was just about to answer when the two of them nearly collided with a person walking towards the Warbler room. Blaine nearly fell backward, gripping the shoulders of the person to steady himself. He glanced up, ready to apologize, and stopped short when he found himself staring into the blue eyes of the person he had walked into after French class.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I really have to watch where I'm going sometimes," the person said, looking a little flustered.

Blaine grinned easily, quickly removing his hands once he realized he had let them rest on the person's shoulders a little _too _long. He held a hand out to shake. "Don't worry about it," he said. "It was probably my fault. I'm Blaine."

The other teen looked at the hand in surprise for a moment before smiling and taking the hand, giving it a smooth shake. "Kurt," he introduced himself. They held hands for a beat longer than usual before dropping them.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed in a surprised tone, as if he had not been thinking about it all day. "You're in my French class right? I think I ran into you earlier. This is Nick, by the way." He gestured to the teen next to him, and both he and Kurt gave a little wave.

Kurt blushed a little, ducking his head for a moment. A hand flew to his copper- colored hair, adjusting the already- perfect coif. "Yeah," he mumbled. "That was me. Sorry about rushing off suddenly; I had a Psychology paper to turn in."

Blaine shook his head, still grinning. "It's nothing to be sorry about. It fact," he said, thinking quickly, "Actually, I'm glad I ran into you. I was wondering if you wanted to grab some coffee this weekend. I'm having a little trouble in French, and you're fluent, right?" he asked, taking a stab in the dark.

Kurt hesitated, raising an eyebrow. A calculating look came into his eyes for a second, which went unnoticed by both boys. "Yeah," he said softly, "yeah I am. Lima Bean, Saturday, maybe three o'clock?" he asked, a hopeful look replacing the earlier one.

Blaine rejoiced a little inside, and then reminded himself that he had to answer. "It's a date," he replied, wincing when he saw Kurt's eyes widen a little. _Shit, shit, shit_, he thought_. Crap that's not an assumption I should make. He's probably straight, and now you've really blown-_

"Sounds great," Kurt interrupted his internal break down. He was grinning wider than earlier. "I'll see you then." He excused himself politely, making his way past them into the Warbler choir room.

Nick smiled at his friend's obvious happiness, which Blaine could barely contain.

"So," he drawled out, "looks like you have plans this weekend now."

"Yeah." Blaine had a faraway look on his face. "I mean," He cleared his throat, "Yeah, I guess." He struggled to sound casual about the whole ordeal. "Anyways-"

Jeff ran up to them quickly, pulling Nick aside. "History project," he explained to Blaine, tugging Nick over.

Nick shook Jeff's hand off his shoulder, looking annoyed and confused. "What's up, man? You know Blaine will eventually realize that we don't even have History together, right?"

Jeff lost his serious expression for a moment, choosing to wink at Nick. "But we do, remember?"

"Jeff. Time and place, remember?" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Right," Jeff was business- like again. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole 'weekend plan' thing," Jeff pressed, using air quotes.

"Blaine just asked someone out. What about it?"

Jeff pulled Nick closer, speaking in a hushed whisper. "Remember what the Doctor told us about the last time he used the pocket watch? All sorts of complications occur if Blaine ends up falling in love right now."

Nick rolled his eyes a little, but glanced at the windows, where several roses unfurled suddenly. "Relax," he said, pushing Jeff towards Blaine a little, who was paging distractedly through his journal. "No one said anything about 'love'."

* * *

><p><em>Five weeks later<em>

Blaine Anderson was falling in love.

It was a ridiculous notion, he told himself. He had only known Kurt for a little more than a month, and they had only been on a handful of dates with each other. Blaine had only just given up the guise of needing tutoring, and they hadn't even discussed anything about being boyfriends or being exclusive. Blaine couldn't even be sure if that was what Kurt wanted.

He sincerely hoped it was though. Kurt was quick-witted and smart, with a dramatic flair for fashion, which Blaine discovered within ten minutes of their first tutoring session.

_Flashback_

_Blaine entered the coffee shop, ordering his usual medium drip before scanning around for Kurt, who waved him over. He approached the table, fingering the strap of his messenger bag as he watch Kurt's expression morph into one of disbelief and horror. _

_ "Something wrong?" he asked nervously. _

_ "What do you think you're wearing? And your hair…" Kurt trailed off, shaking his head in discontentment. _

_ Blaine self-consciously touched his hair, settling into his seat. "What about it?"_

_ "Blaine," Kurt said seriously, reaching out to feel it, "you've gelled it within an inch of its life. I could use it as a mirror if I wanted to. And your clothes suggest that someone recently died." He eyed Blaine's dark outfit disdainfully. _

_ "Well, what do I do about it, oh fashion guru?"_

_ Kurt gave him a tightlipped smile, tilting his head a little. "That's for you to decide. Bottom line is: dress better, or I will refuse to tutor you in places where people may actually know me."_

_End Flashback_

Over their past few encounters, Blaine learned a great deal more about Kurt Hummel. He lived with his dad, step-mom, and step-brother when he wasn't boarding at Dalton, but they had traveled a lot to Europe, where the Hummel's had a great deal of family friends living. He had lived in Ohio all his life, but New York was where he wanted to be. He was passionate and driven about his dreams, and every time he spoke, Blaine found himself falling a little bit more.

Now wasn't necessarily the time to be thinking about that, however. Not with the two of them sitting on Blaine's bed, exhausted and near-tears as Kurt talked about why he had transferred to Dalton in the first place. Blaine held him, the two of them leaning against the headboard, as Kurt's pretty blue-green eyes filled with tears when he recounted the endless taunting and bullying he had endured at his old school. He felt a slow-burning rage race through his veins, but continued to hold Kurt, murmuring softly in his ear.

"… And that's why I'm here now," Kurt finished, chuckling lamely, a hand coming up to brush away a few stray tears. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. "I've ruined your shirt with my silly crying." He made to move away from Blaine, but said boy's arms kept him there.

"It's just a shirt," he said. "And it's not silly, either. You're incredibly brave, Kurt." He tacked that on to the list of things that made Kurt amazing.

Kurt scoffed at him. "How am I brave? I ran away."

Blaine looked him straight in the eye, tilting his face towards him. "There's a big difference between running away and having to escape. Trust me. I've done plenty of the former."

Kurt looked at him quizzically. "Of running away? What do you have to run from?"

Blaine's mouth opened, perfectly formed to say, "Bullies," but he stopped himself, feeling as though that wasn't the right word. "I...I don't know." He looked away for a moment, confused at his actions. "I guess," he shrugged. "I've always felt like I'm running away from something."

"You're perfect."

Kurt stared at him, long and hard, and something shifted between the two of them. Neither was sure of who leaned in first, but it didn't matter once their lips met, tentative and slow. Blaine felt Kurt shift his weight carefully, and a hand come up to cup his cheek.

The door to his bedroom cracked open for a second, but neither one on the bed noticed, too focused on each other. The person's eyes widened and he fled quickly in search of his partner.

* * *

><p>"…And they were <em>kissing<em>, Nick!"

"Okay," Nick said, trying to calm down his panicked friend. "Okay," he ran a hand through his hair. "So this _might _be bad. _Might be_," he stressed. "Are you sure the videos he left us didn't say anything?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nothing. And you _would think_ that he would have thought about this already. Didn't something like this happen _last _time-"

"Look, there's no point in talking about the 'last time' or whatever. It doesn't do us much good. Just… keep an eye on them, okay? I don't know what we can do about this… relationship, so we'll just have to wait it out."

"Couldn't we just break them up?" Jeff suggested.

Nick thought about it. "No. We can't."

"Why not?"

Nick shot him a look, as if it were obvious. "Blaine isn't the Doctor, okay? He might… react differently. How do we know that breaking them up might make it more difficult? What if Blaine decides he needs to win him back or something?"

Jeff nodded. "So we wait."

"So we wait."

Outside, a pale pink haze rose above the deep red flowers blooming outside, barely discernible to the eye. A passerby, an average Dalton student late for tutoring, ran by, panting and sucking in deep breaths. He suddenly stopped, looked confused and turned around, walking back the way he came in a daze.

* * *

><p>"Knock knock," Kurt said, entering Blaine's room softly. "Whatcha' reading?"<p>

"Hey Kurt." Blaine set his journal down on the bed he was reclining on. He greeted his boyfriend with a gentle kiss, smiling. "Not reading; writing."

"Hm…" Kurt mused. "What about? Your gorgeous boyfriend?" he teased. He picked up the book, fingering the edges, but didn't open it.

Blaine chuckled. "You wish."

"No seriously," Kurt said, settling himself on the bed next to Blaine. "Penny for your thoughts? Or, for your scribbles, more accurately." He flipped through the book idly, not reading it but glancing at it.

Blaine shifted, getting comfortable on the bed. "Oh, it's nothing. Just some silly dreams and whatnot."

Kurt stared at him for a minute. "Tell me about them," he said eagerly. Blaine raised an eyebrow at his piqued interest. "I mean," he amended. "If you wanted to."

"They're just dreams." Blaine shrugged.

"Dreams can tell a lot about a person," Kurt said seriously. His face broke out into a smile. "C'mon, please?"

Blaine looked at the exuberance on Kurt's face, the way his eyes sparkled with interest, and caved. "Sometimes, no- more often than that, I guess- I dream that I'm this… hero, or traveler." He remembered the word Jeff had used to describe him. "And I go through time and space in this space ship of mine." Kurt was now slowly paging through the journal, drinking in the sketches and half-written explanations. "Except, it doesn't really look like a space ship. More like a-"

"A blue police box," Kurt said in awe. He continued to stare at the sketch of the ship he had found. "Tell me more."

Blaine took the book from Kurt. "That's just it, basically. And I go on these adventures, fighting foreign creatures and saving lives."

"All by yourself?"

Blaine thought for a moment, flipping through the old black book until he found the section he was looking for. "Not always. There are other, companions, if you will." He held the book open to a page, which was titled and had a full description on the side. "You see, that there," he pointed to one of the drawings, titled "The Girl Who Waited". "Her name was Amy. And she was married to," he rifled through the pages. "That man. His name was Rory. And they had a daughter," he flipped through a few more pages. "Named Melody." There were several small sketches and descriptions on the page dedicated to Melody Pond, unlike the others, which usually had one full page sketch with writing crammed in the corners. "Only, her name wasn't Melody forever. She changed it to River Song. I think we were married."

"Married?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "To a girl? I thought you were gay."

"I am," Blaine protested. "Or at least, I think I am. The thing is, I don't think it really matters to me, whatever the person's gender." Kurt let it go, shrugging.

"Anyways," Blaine continued. "We kept meeting in the wrong order, River and I. The first time I met her, she had already met me, but I didn't know her."

"Sounds complicated," Kurt commented. "You put all those Facebook 'It's Complicated' relationships to shame. Tell me more." He leaned his hand against Blaine's shoulder.

"Why are you so interested?" Blaine asked curiously.

"It's interesting. Not many people I meet that dream of being the Doctor."

Blaine started. "I never told you that that was my name in the dream."

Kurt's eyes widened and he hastened to cover his mistake. "Your name's the Doctor in the dream?" He sounded amazed and confused. Blaine nodded slowly. "The Doctor is a character in this book my godfather gave me. Maybe you've read it or something. It could explain the dreams you have," he suggested.

"Maybe," Blaine suspiciously. "You could be right, actually."

Kurt smirked, but his face showed masked relief. "I usually am. Just tell me something."

"What?"

"How were you married to _her_?" Kurt pointed to the final sketch of River Song. "She looks a bit old for you. Just saying."

"Ah," Blaine said, settling further back on the pillows. "That's one of my favorite parts. And my least favorites. Anyways, the thing is, I'm not always_ me_ in the dreams. Sometimes I'm like this… incarnation of me, or something. Like, I have all the same thoughts and memories and all, but not _this face_," he gestured to himself.

"Explain," Kurt demanded, laughing a bit. "It sounds more complicated than River Song."

"For example," Blaine flipped through the book again. "This man here is 'me', or something, at least while I 'traveled' with the Ponds." The page was open to the face of an older man with longish brown hair partly covering his face. He wore what a bow tie and a tweed jacket and looked almost nothing like Blaine, with world-weary eyes and scarce eyebrows.

"How?" Kurt asked amazedly.

"In the dreams," Blaine explained. "I'm not exactly human. I mean, I look human and all, but I'm actually an alien, from another planet, or something. And because of that, I have this… ability, I guess, to sort of… regenerate, instead of dying."

"Hm…" Kurt said, snuggling closer to Blaine. "I'm dating a madman with insane dreams."

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>

Kurt and Blaine rested on their stomachs of Blaine's bed this time, paging through his journal again while they took a study break. Kurt's interest had grown as they had continued to discuss the dreams, and Blaine loved the way his eyes sparkled whenever he told a story, so he was happy to divulge them. This time they had been going over the planets and galaxies that "Dream-Blaine," as they had taken to calling him, had visited. Lately, the dreams seemed to grow in detail, and Blaine was suddenly able to name certain places or species without struggle.

"And what's that?" Kurt asked, pointing to a picture of what looked like to be a cluster of bright stars.

"The constellation Chaviva Citlali," Blaine said as if he was reminiscing. "They were these gorgeous groups of stars that changed color, going from grey to blue to green randomly. It was one of the most amazing things I'd ever seen, these bright stars flickering from one color to another." He looked at Kurt lovingly. "Kind of like your eyes," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Mm," Kurt murmured against his lips. "A sweet sentiment. You should show me them."

Blaine pulled back in surprise. "Kurt, they don't exist, you know. They're just… dreams."

Kurt shrugged. "You never know," he said secretively.

The other boy chuckled. "If they ever find them, I'll show them to you, okay?"

"Okay." They kissed sweetly again, Blaine rolling onto his back while pulling Kurt over him.

"But I don't think I'd need them," Blaine muttered. "I have all the stars I need in your eyes."

Kurt laughed at him, smacking his cheek. "Oh my god," he said, cuddling closer. "I'm dating the biggest cheese-ball ever."

"You love it." Blaine pouted.

Kurt kissed his pout away. "Maybe I do," he mumbled seriously.

* * *

><p><em>Three weeks later<em>

Blaine smiled at his and Kurt's clasped hands as they walked around the gardens outside Dalton, enjoying each other's company. They weren't talking, but they didn't need to, as the silence that surrounded them wasn't awkward. He was about to ask Kurt what he wanted to do that day when a piercing scream erupted a whiles away. They glanced at each other, panicked, before breaking out into a run towards the noise.

It was a boy; a teenager really, sprawled out on the cobblestone of the walkway, clad in a scruffed-up, slightly ripped uniform. Blood leaked from the scratches on his forehead and he cowered away from Kurt and Blaine when they approached. Blaine rushed to the teen's side, moving his hand away gently and carefully while Kurt crouched concerned, his blue eyes flashing around the park. Their eyes both widened when they realized it was Thad, a close friend of the two of them.

"Hey, Thad," Blaine said softly. "It's me, Blaine. Are you alright?" He moved his hand to brush the hair away from Thad's face, but the teen jerked away from his touch instantly.

"Who's Thad?" He scrambled away quickly. Blaine reached out to stop him, but he only moved faster. "Who are you? What are you doing?" His voice rose with every syllable, and the panicked look in Blaine's eyes only intensified.

"Kurt, call 911," he said calmly. When he turned to face his boyfriend, he only saw Kurt staring at Thad sadly, as if it were a lost cause. "Kurt! Call 911!"

Kurt only grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet and backing away slowly. "There's nothing we can do, Blaine."

"Are you crazy? There's plenty we can do!"

Kurt shook his head at the desperate look in Blaine's eyes, watching as Thad's hands start to tear out his own hair. "We can't, Blaine." A swaying movement caught his eyes, and he flicked his gaze to the rose bushes growing near the pathway. Understanding started to filter into his eyes and he pulled insistently on Blaine's hand, tugging harder.

"Kurt, let me help him!" Blaine fought against Kurt's grip, but Kurt was surprisingly stronger than he looked, and he found himself stumbling after him.

"We can't help him, Blaine! He's dead already." Kurt pointed towards Thad, tears leaking out of his eyes. Blaine followed his finger, horrified when he saw a red mist seemingly overtake Thad's body from the inside until he was gone. "We have to go, now."

Blaine stopped fighting, allowing himself to be pulled along as they raced back towards Dalton, the shock settling into his body and making him numb. He barely registered that they passed through Dalton's door until they ran into two other bodies.

"Nick? Jeff?" He rubbed his head where he had smacked into Nick, Kurt and Jeff doing a similar motion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to warn you-"Nick started, panting heavily.

"About the roses?" Kurt sounded as if he was gritting his teeth, grabbing Jeff's hand and pulling all four of them towards the staircase. "We saw."

"Wait what? Kurt, what do you know?" Jeff asked as they ascended the stairs.

"More than you know. You have the pocket watch, Nick?" Nick nodded dumbly, patting his pocket.

Kurt grinned bitterly. "Awesome. We're going to have to open it."

"What? What pocket watch? And what happened to Thad?" Kurt looked at Blaine as they walked, a horrible sadness entering his eyes. Jeff and Nick also looked somberly at him, and Blaine suddenly felt like he didn't know anything.

"What's. Going. On," he said, punctuating each word carefully. The looks in the three other boys' eyes only grew as they walked into Blaine's bedroom.

Jeff shut the door quietly behind him as Nick began pacing and Kurt led Blaine to the bed, sitting him down.

"Can I get you some water or anything?" Kurt brushed Blaine's hair off his forehead, the curls escaping the gel after all the exertion.

"I just want to know what's going on."

Kurt nodded and got up, retrieving Blaine's black journal from his desk.

"You know this?" Kurt gave the book a little shake in his hand. "And all the dreams you have?" Blaine nodded slowly.

"They're real."

Blaine closed his eyes, bowing his head. He wasn't all that surprised; really, he was kind of expecting it at this point, but that didn't stop him from asking, "How?"

Kurt turned his eyes to Nick and Jeff, looking pointedly at them. Jeff sighed and leaned against the door while Nick started pacing across the floor, each of them struggling to find the words to explain. Nick finally stopped and turned to them, staring Blaine in the eye.

"You're the Doctor, Blaine. Jeff and I are your companions," he said evenly.

Blaine shook his head in denial. "That's impossible," he whispered, even though the words somehow rang true in his head. "I'm not the Doctor. The Doctor is some fictional… hero, that I dreamed up. I'm not him. I'm Blaine Anderson. I go to school at Dalton Academy. I'm human. I have a _family_." His voice cracked on the last word as the looks on Nick and Jeff started shaking their heads slowly. "I'm not him!" he yelled. Tears ran down from his cheeks and he sighed raggedly, suddenly exhausted.

"Blaine this is _who you are_." Jeff walked over, trying to lay a comforting hand on Blaine's arm.

Blaine got up, angry again. "That's who _he is_. Whoever this Doctor of yours is. _I'm not him_." He grabbed the journal and threw it across the room, flinching when it smacked the opposite wall. "Find _him_."

"We can't. _We need you_." Nick took out the pocket watch. "If you don't help us, more people are just going to end up like Thad." He watched guiltily as the weight of that played across Blaine's face.

"It's-it's not fair," Blaine sobbed. "Why me? Why do you need me? You two are his companions." He looked to Nick and Jeff desperately.

"You're the only one who knows how to fight them." Jeff squeezed his arm in what he hoped was a reassuring manner.

"Stop saying it like I'm him. _I'm not him. I can't help you_."

"But _you can_, Blaine," Nick insisted. He tried a different approach. "Isn't this what you've always wanted? Helping others? Saving lives?"

Jeff caught on quickly. "Yeah, Blaine," he sounded excited, "you've _dreamed_ of this. Visiting new places, traveling the stars."

Kurt noticed as Blaine looked more distressed and held up a hand to stop them. He ushered them out of the room, taking the pocket watch from Nick as they left. He crossed back to the bed, kneeling before Blaine and taking his hands.

"I need to do this, don't I?" Blaine's voice sounded tired and resigned. He continued to stare at his knees until Kurt tilted his chin up.

"You do," Kurt said quietly. He transferred the watch into Blaine's hands but kept his hand over his.

"What about you? What will happen to… us?" Blaine's eyes were filled with renewed tears as he met the other boy's. "I love you," he said honestly. A bittersweet look entered Kurt's eyes that Blaine didn't understand, but he kept talking, "I don't- I don't need all of time or space, Kurt. I don't need the stars to travel. I have," he brushed his hand over Kurt's cheek and swallowed, "I have all the stars I need. In your eyes, remember?"

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned into Blaine's touched, smiling amusedly. "Cheese-ball," he murmured. He sighed and shuffled closer to Blaine. His eyes flashed open, suddenly replaced with a serious, determined look. "I love you," he whispered.

Then he leaned upward, capturing Blaine's lips as his fingers opened the watch.

* * *

><p>The Doctor stumbled into a secluded field, tear streaks still fresh on his face. It was populated with overgrown rose bushes, larger than any natural flowers. There was a sickly sweet smell around the area, like someone had sprayed too much perfume. The field was tinted with a red haze, darker than before. It concentrated in the center once Blaine exited the forest surrounding the field and set foot on the grass.<p>

"You're too late," he called out. He tossed the fob watch towards the field, watching as the mist darkened rapidly at his words, swirling deeper towards the center. "I have my memories again, and you can't take them."

The mist rushed towards him, but it balked when it got too close, as if repelled. He smiled bitterly. "That's Blaine's memories. It's something you can't comprehend; the memories of a man alive but never truly existed."

He paused, listening to the whispering coming from the mist. "No, you can't wait for it to wear off; you'll be dead by that time. Now I can help you," his voice turned negotiable, "but I need you to tell me why you're even here, and why you needed my memories. You see, the Chimneme can essentially survive for thousands of years. You just keep eating memories; it's why people forget things. Why the sudden aggressiveness?"

The whisperings grew in volume as he listened. "But why do you need to be stronger? A Time Lord's memories are far more than what you need for simple sustenance; you could build an… army with the strength you'd gain from them. The Chimneme don't need an army. You're one of the most peaceful races alive." He sounded intrigued and confused.

The curious look on his face only deepened. "What do you mean 'they're disappearing'?" The Chimneme began to fade, rising in the air rapidly. "Memories can't just… be gone without existing. Hey, wait!" The Doctor reached out, instinctively trying to grasp it, but only aided in pushing it away.

He watched helplessly as Chimneme as it vanished. He rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair, loosening his hair from the gel as he did. The rose buds began to close, the bushes eventually shrinking back into the ground. By the time it was over, it looked as if they had never even grown in the first place.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up from his desk when he heard a knock on the door, setting the book he was reading down. He brushed a few tears from his eyes before inviting the person in.<p>

"Hello, Bl- Doctor."

The Doctor leaned awkwardly against the door before striding in, closing it softly behind him. "Hi, Kurt."

"So I'm guessing it all went well?" Kurt turned towards his desk, adjusting his bangs. He noted the British accent that now tinged the other man's voice. The Doctor hummed a little, walking closer to the desk and sitting on it, inwardly flinching when Kurt edged away.

"Better than I thought it would."

"And um… what was it?" Kurt asked, attempting to sound conversational. He busied his hands by adjusting the few items on his desk.

"Hm? Oh just a slight case of the Chimneme race. The eat memories, you see." The Doctor got up and wandered over to the window, staring out at the campus of Dalton. "It's why they wanted mine. Time Lord memories could sustain them for a millennia." He decided to not worry Kurt with the words he had heard during the confrontation. "Well, they're gone now." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Back up into space."

"Just like that?" Kurt attempted to mask his interest, but failed.

"They're not a violent race, despite what they did to Thad. It's what they're afraid of. Once they realized they couldn't reach my memories, they didn't need to stick around." He attempted to smile at Kurt, but was met with a fake grin and a nod.

"So I guess you'll be off now?" Kurt adjusted his hair again, a nervous habit that the Doctor knew Blaine had noticed.

The Doctor shrugged. "I have Nick and Jeff waiting in the TARDIS. They were itching to get out of the uniform." He smiled again when Kurt chuckled a little. "But I'm not so eager to leave yet. I don't have all my answers yet." He stared evenly at the teen.

Kurt looked down, folding his hands in his laps. "Me, then?"

"You." The Doctor sounded nonchalant. "You're an interesting boy, Kurt Hummel. You've known this whole time about the Chimneme, haven't you?"

Kurt met the Doctor's stare, his face betraying nothing. "I suspected something was wrong. It's why I transferred."

The Doctor nodded, walking towards Kurt. "You knew about me too, didn't you? It's why you befriended me."

"I only suspected."

"And how did you know to suspect?"

Kurt got up and walked towards the small bookcase on the far wall, searching until he pulled a worn book. He tossed it towards the Doctor, gesturing him to read it when he only stared at him questioningly. The Doctor glanced at the familiar cover. "_The Journal of Impossible Things_," he murmured. He cracked open the book, reading the handwritten note on the inside cover.

_To Kurt, my favorite godson, I hope this continues to interest you, as it did me. –Uncle Wilfred_

"Wilf, you dog." The Doctor chuckled, closing the book. "How do you know them?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his hip. "My mother and Donna were friends, but it was Uncle Wilfred she really found someone to talk to. My mother schooled me in all the science of time and space, and Uncle Wilfred who told me stories. He always said they were fiction, but I knew better." The Doctor looked concerned, but Kurt was quick to placate him. "I stopped talking about it around Donna, if you're worried."

"You did research?"

Kurt nodded. "I did what Donna used to. Kept my eye on the news, checked science reports for strange activity, everything. I heard about the steep incline in amnesia patients around here, so I convinced my dad to let me transfer. And everything else…" he trailed off, waving his hand.

They stood in silence, not meeting each other's eyes. "You have your answers," Kurt said, "You should get going."

"One more thing," the Doctor said, holding up a finger. Kurt simply raised an eyebrow and waited. "The day you bumped into Blaine in the hall, and later outside the choir room-"

"A set up," Kurt explained with a shrug, "The first time, anyways. The second time was to check on one of the council members. Did Blaine notice how Wes has been out for the last couple weeks?" The Doctor paused, thinking back, and then nodded. "His family pulled him out a few days after I saw him. Gradual memory loss."

Silence descended over the two of them again. "You should get going," Kurt repeated.

"Come with me."

Kurt's eyes snapped up. "Excuse me?"

"Come with me," the Doctor suggested again. "You wanted to see the Chaviva Citlali. I might not have been… me, when I promised it, but I still promised."

Kurt stared at him disbelievingly before he slowly shook his head, hating the crestfallen look that flickered across the Doctor's face. "I," his voice broke, "I- I can't." He mumbled the same words to himself as he stumbled back to the desk. "I just can't."

The Doctor nodded, going to the door. "Why?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Kurt's eyes blinked open, shining with unshed tears. "I can't hurt myself like that," he whispered.

A hand removed itself from the doorknob and the Doctor turned back around to face Kurt. "What do you mean?"

A bitter, rueful smile graced Kurt's lips and he let out a small scoff at himself. "It'd hurt, you know, seeing the face of the boy I love but not knowing the person behind it. It wouldn't work. I'd just keep trying to make you Blaine and you can't do that."

"You meant it?" the Doctor asked curiously. "Even though you knew-"

"I've meant every word I've said since Blaine and I got together. I didn't mean to fall for him, but I did." Kurt glanced at the Doctor again. "Does he know that? Can you-"

"He knows." The Doctor nodded. "He's… a part of me, I guess. We're surprisingly similar, Blaine and I," he hinted.

Kurt only nodded and hesitated for a moment before asking, "Did he mean it? When he said he loved me?"

"I did."

Kurt caught the pronoun use. It was still the Doctor's voice, with the same British accent, and his face held no signs of another personality talking. "Doctor-"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips against is. He froze, closing his eyes before cupping the Doctor's face, sighing softly. It felt no different than kissing Blaine; no, it felt _better_. Right, even, if he dared to think it. He got up from his seat and wrapped his other arm around the Doctor's neck, pulling him closer. Small pinpricks of multi-colored lights flickered across his vision like electricity and he pulled back in shock.

"Is that-"

"Did you-"

They laughed at each other, and the Doctor disentangled himself from their embrace, stepping and gesturing for Kurt to start.

"Has that," Kurt began tentatively. He swallowed and rephrased the question, "Is that… normal? The lights and all?"

A puzzled look crossed the Doctor's face. "It's never happened before."

Kurt smiled a small grin. "That's… good to know? What now?"

The Doctor stared at him, watching as Kurt's eyes flicked between green and blue for a moment, so much like the stars he had visited long ago. "I think," he said, taking Kurt's hand, "that we should go traveling, and figure out what makes you so special."

Kurt lightly squeezed the hand in his before nodding slowly. "Well you did promise me stars," he reasoned.

**If you were wondering, Chaviva Citlali means "Beloved Star" while Chimneme is a combination of "Chi" which is the pronunciation of "eat" in Chinese, and "Mneme" which means memory.**

**I'm a little iffy on the ending. I rewrote it a bunch of times, but this was probably the closest to what I was imagining in my head. **

**This is a one-shot, but I'm not against writing more Doctor Who/ Glee things. *shrugs*I hope you enjoyed it (please tell me if you did, so I know what to work on), as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Tumblr: mikechangappreciationlife (take note of the change guys!)**

**Review pretty please? **


End file.
